Festival Nights
by LoLoLaLoco
Summary: Some Hakkai smut


They had been travelling for days which seemed to have no end. Barren country side as far as the eye could see finally they happened on a large town with an inn and more than enough rooms for everyone to have their own should they so choose.

The girls choose to room together as they normally did and so that left Hakkai, Goku, Gojyo and Sanzo with a room each since days of seeing the same faces and almost killing the entire group multiple times was more than enough for anyone, Hakkai wondered briefly how the girls managed to not kill each other since they'd been living with each other for years before they had happened on the small town with the megalomaniac demon who had been eating the kingdom's inhabitants. He made a mental note to ask Kyoko about it when they went out for supplies later.

As it turned out the town was celebrating some sort of religious festival and so there were lots of stands and people in the street so the hunt for supplies was put on hold as the large group minus Sanzo since he was never in the mood to socialise or enjoy himself had left the inn and headed out into the night,

"Mai! Bùyào piānlí!" Kyoko called after her friend who had decided to race Goku to see who could consume the most amount of food in the shortest time span,

"Can't hear you!" Mai called back,

"Yǒu yītiān, wǒ yào móushā tā" Kyoko sighed pinching the bridge of her nose,

"I don't think anyone would blame you if you did" Hakkai laughed, "I had meant to ask how you had avoided it all these years"

"Only God knows the answer to that question" Kyoko laughed and put her hands in the pocket of her leather jacket, "Oh they have an oden stand!" Kyoko gravitated over to the stand and looked at the prices on the wall, "One bowl please" she said taking out a few coins from her pockets and counting them out to make sure she had enough,

"Make it two" Hakkai said offering the man behind the stall Sanzo's gold card, "Sanzo won't mind. It's not really his card" Hakkai explained sitting down next to Kyoko noticing her jump a little when his leg brushed hers,

"Then who's is it? Did he murder a _real_ Sanzo priest and steal it?" Kyoko laughed and Hakkai decided that he liked Kyoko best when she smiled or laughed, he had spent too much time around men he thought as _other_ thoughts crossed his mind when she bit down on her bottom lip in anticipation as the man behind the stall brought out two steaming bowls,

"Gǎnxiè nín de shíwù" Kyoko said before tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear and breaking her chopsticks, "Wow this is really good!" she praised as she tried to stop the noodles from escaping her chopsticks,

"It is rather good" Hakkai agreed watching as Kyoko ate the steaming noodles with a smile on her face, "Perhaps we should imitate Goku and Mai and try all the other vendors?" Hakkai suggested

"That sounds great 'Kai" Kyoko grinned grabbing hold of Hakkai's hand, "So I don't lose you" she said by way of explanation

Hakkai was more than happy to be led around the festival stands by Kyoko mostly he thought because of the way her face light up when she smiled. Somewhere along the line Kyoko's hair had come undone from its usual braid and true to form Kyoko was more than a little panicked about it, "It must have been all these people" she said nervously trying to keep her hair back with her hand,

"I'm sure Gojyo or Sanzo has a tie you can use" Hakkai said trying to placate the panicked woman, "Although I don't see Gojyo anywhere"

"Then we should go back to the inn and see if I can't fight Sanzo into giving me a hair tie" Kyoko said with the trace of a smile on her face.

Again Hakkai allowed himself to be lead back to the inn by the hand only Kyoko didn't go to Sanzo's room instead she went to the one she was sharing with Mai bringing Hakkai into the room with her,

The door shut as soon as Hakkai was in the room and before he had time to form a coherent thought he was suddenly assaulted with the feeling of lips on his own and hands in his hair,

"Kyoko!" Hakkai broke the contact between the pair and held his friend at arm's length,

"Oh come on 'Kai don't be such a prude" Kyoko laughed, "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Well yes but that's not the point!" Hakkai answered,

"No _that's_ the point" Kyoko said biting her lip and gesturing down to Hakkai' trousers which he had noticed where becoming uncomfortably tight. Once again he hadn't time for coherent thought when Kyoko meshed her lips against his again; this time Hakkai let the more experienced girl lead him.

She moved her lips against his, her tongue flicking at the corners of his mouth so he parted his lips and allowed her entrance, any words Hakkai could think of were swallowed up into Kyoko's mouth as she sucked on his tongue and threaded her fingers into his hair.

Hakkai had been with girls before but none of them had the same level of experience as Kyoko and she seemed to know just where to kiss, or lick, or bite to turn him into a moaning quivering mess. Remembering that Kyoko had mentioned liking more dominant partners Hakkai decided to try and tap into a more primal part of himself and grabbing her wrists in his hands Hakkai forced Kyoko back into the room until the back of her legs met with the edge of a bed that had appeared out of nowhere.

Biding her to lie down on the bed Hakkai hovered over Kyoko leaning in close so that their bodies were almost touching. She could smell the aftershave he wore as his lips brushed against hers softly at first then with more pressure when she responded eagerly, threading her fingers in his hair.

Hakkai pressed his lips to the hollow of her throat and his teeth grazed across the patch of skin between her neck and collar bone making her gasp.

Kyoko moved her hands down his back digging her fingers in his hips as he closed the space between their bodies. She could feel a heart beat against her chest but she wasn't sure if it was her own or if it was his. Her fingertips rose from his hips to trace the lean muscle above the waistband of his trousers.

Hakkai shivered at her touch moving his own long fingers to deftly remove her blouse. He kissed the hollow of her throat again and nipped a little at the skin knowing it would leave a mark she wouldn't be able to hide.

Kyoko moaned lightly as he kissed the hollow of her throat again. He nipped at the skin along her chest leaving little red marks along the way like a treasure trail. His hands reached around her back to undo her bra but after much fumbling and cursing he almost resigned himself to never getting it off until she laughed and reached around to undo the clasp herself.

They moved apart briefly so the bra could fall from her shoulders and she could remove his shirt. Hakkai quickly regained the distance between them and almost immediately took one of Kyoko's now exposed breasts in his hand as he took the other in his mouth sucking the now pert nipple between his teeth and letting his tongue roll over it in slow tantalising circles. He pinched the other pert nipple in his finger and thumb as hard as he dared and was rewarded win a little moan of pleasure.

Kyoko ran her nails down her back making him shiver again and she dug them in lightly leaving little scratch marks on his back. She moved her fingers and quickly undid the button on his trousers and slid the zipper down slowly before she moves her hand under the cloth of his boxers and clasped a hand around his straining erection fingernails teasing the tip making him pause his ministrations and make a strangled noise.

Hakkai quickly pulled down her underpants and skirt and pushed off his trousers laying her back on the bed now fully exposed to him. His eyes were drawn almost instantly to her swollen neither lips. He dipped a finger between them and found her swollen bud. Using the flat of his thumb he rubbed the bundle of nerves slowly making her arch her back and moan a little louder than she had done before.

He slipped a finger into her heat to the second knuckle and began working it in and out making her grip the bed sheets as a moan escaped her lips. He relished the sight of this self assured confident woman lying on his bed as she bit her bottom lip and moaned loudly again.

Removing his fingers he was met by a little whine off loss that was quickly replaced by a sharp intake of air when he dove between her legs with his tongue making her writhe on the bed as his tongue swirled around inside of her his teeth grazing her clit lightly.

She grabbed him by his hair and brought him up to meet her lips,

"No more games" she breathed raking her long nails down his back. He laughed lightly and reached into the back pocket of his trousers to find the condom Gojyo had slipped in there a few weeks previous when he and Kyoko had posed as a couple at an inn the group was staying at. Tearing the little silver packet open he made sure it was on properly before positioning himself at her entrance and slowly pushing himself in revelling in every expression on her face, in every move her body made to accommodate him.

Waiting for a minute to let her adjust Hakkai pulled out again when Kyoko pressed her hips into his own. He thrust back in as her hips arched to give him better access to her most sensitive area, "Faster" she breathed her fingers tangled in his hair pulling on the ends a little making him groan as he complied with her wish and began to thrust into her faster than he had been before.

His name fell from her lips and his thrusts increased in speed again each one hitting her sensitive spot as her hips angled to give him the best access, "Harder" She breathed again her nails digging into his shoulders to anchor herself.

He could feel her walls contracting around him and knew she was close to release and so complied with her wish pulling almost all the way out and thrusting back in as hard as he could making She moan his name loudly.

He repeated this action three more times, her breath hitched in her throat and a bead of sweat made its way between her breasts and her fingers gripped the bed sheets as her walls contracted around him and her release washed over her.

He continued to thrust in and out of her riding out her orgasm and making her cum twice more before he reached his own release,

"I should probably put a sock on the door" Kyoko said finally after a few moments, "Or Mai will walk in on something she really doesn't want to see" she smiled at him again and slowly crept over to the door with a sheet wrapped around her body to protect her modesty and placed a sock on the door before turning back to Hakkai and dropping the sheet, "Now that we're all warmed up" she grinned allowing her elongated canines to show and took off her limiter shaking out her hair, "Let's have some real fun"

Hakkai returned her grin and took off his own limiters thankful for the sock on the door. It was going to be a long night

* * *

**Translations: **

**Bùyào piānlí: **Don't wander off

**Yǒu yītiān, wǒ yào móushā tā**: Someday I'm going to murder her

**Gǎnxiè nín de shíwù**: Thanks for the food

**So I've been re reading Saiyuki and writing fanfiction with Hana so I wrote this. Don't flame me for Hakkai taking off his limiters ok? It's smut it's not supposed to be rich in plot**

**Smells Like Teen Spirit fans rejoice as I have found my external hard drive with all my TW episodes on it so I'll be able to start writing again!**

**Reviews?**


End file.
